Fallen World
by o0o0oseveno0o0o
Summary: This is the beginning of an A/U fic with alot of romance (primarily B/V). Prolouge and chapter 1 is up...I will update asap
1. Out of HFIL

Hi. I don't own anything except for this computer and the carton of ice cream that I am eating out of right now. If you attempt to sue me I will laugh at you.  
  
As far as I know... No one has a story with the same plot as mine. But what the hell if they do...its fanfiction...  
  
This fic will have tons of romance in it. It will be A/U. It will start out after Goku comes back to earth and from Yardaratt (or however you spell it) and gets the serum for his heart from Trunks.  
  
Oh yeah...I RARELY do summaries (except for past info or Lemon warnings) So tough luck.you are in the dark about the future. Anyways...I hope you like it. If you don't like it then that is fine too. Flames are welcome but DON'T Flame me and not tell me why you didn't like it. I absolutely fucking hate those "This story sucked." Flames. It will only piss me off and I will have to rant about you. If there are errors in spelling or you think you have some constructive criticism or ideas that would be useful to me, then please email me. Please review.  
  
Fallen World  
  
Prologue  
  
Out of HFIL  
  
The sound of torture...the echo of anguished screams...the smell of blood, permeating the air. It would be heaven if he wasn't one of the tortured.  
  
He was in the deepest hell of HFIL because of his dark soul. In this hell, five minutes on earth was the equivalent 5 months.  
  
His demons finished their daily ministrations and he closed his eyes as they left. He lay on his side in a pool of his own blood, his bones, twisted and broken into painful contortions. The flames licked at his already scorched flesh. Burning slowly. Time didn't flow anymore. It oozed. The pain oozed and his blood oozed. HFIL was like that.  
  
The need for revenge burned in his chest much like his flesh and questions plagued his mind as usual.  
  
'That boy... where had he come from?. Where had he attained such magnificent power? Why the hell did his face seem so much like Vegeta's?? How could I be defeated?!?...How long have I been here? It doesn't matter any more...My body is useless, My power...long gone... My soul...well...My soul is the only thing I have left and it will have to endure THIS forever.'  
  
'Forever...I am damned here forever...'  
  
'I would sell my soul and live in slavery to a far worse hell for a chance to get back at those damned idiots who sent me here to rot in my own festering flesh'. He thought to himself with a growl that was quickly stopped as he coughed up blood . It was bad enough trying to breath let alone vocalizing. 'CURSE THIS BROKEN BODY!!! WHY DO I HAVE TO BREATH ANYWAY!? I AM ALREADY DEAD!!!'  
  
"You have to breathe because here in HFIL we try to make you as uncomfortable as possible...You would? Wouldn't you?..." a feminine voice inquired as it entered his mind. (think of the voice of HIM in powerpuff girls)  
  
'I would what?...Who are you?! What are you doing in my mind!?'  
  
"Who am I?" chuckled the sinister entity "Let's just say I am your fairy godmother...here to strike a deal."  
  
'What deal?'  
  
"Why.Your soul for revenge of course?...Sweet...Blissful revenge..." it offered casually "All you have to do is say 'My soul is yours' out loud and you will have all the revenge your little heart desires."  
  
'Will I be allowed the freedom to choose my revenge?'  
  
"Eh... Why not?" said the voice impassively.  
  
"DONE!" he spat and then choked.  
  
"So soon?" it cooed. "Oooooh! I think I like you already, baby!" it exclaimed, impersonating the voice of a southern gospel preacher "Now say da words an your ticket outta here will be right in fronta yo nose!"  
  
He coughed up the blood that was obstructing his vocal chords and groaned.  
  
"My....." he coughed again. "My soul...is..."  
  
"Yes..." it returned back to the feminine voice.  
  
He turned his head and spit out more blood and then vomited. "My...soul...is..."  
  
"Hurry up." It called in a singsong voice  
  
"YOURS!!" he screamed as his scratchy voice faded and he vomited again before he passed out into sweet oblivion.  
  
  
  
He groaned and coughed What a fucked up dream!! He thought as he opened his eyes halfway focusing on the stones in front of him and then shot open in disbelief...and there...on the floor of the dungeon where he was doomed to spend the rest of eternity was a small box opened up in front of him. Seven tiny black spheres, no bigger than a centimeter presented his reflection in blaze that engulfed half of his body. He squinted, trying to decide weather the objects in front of him were real.  
  
He dared to touch one, fearing that it would vanish.  
  
It remained.  
  
He picked it up between his thumb and first finger. A malicious grin donned the lips of Furiza.  
  
There, in his very hand was the power to regain all he had lost and get his revenge.  
  
  
  
Seven~* 


	2. Balcony Scene

Disclaimer: No  
  
A/N Bulma does not have that stupid poofy hair in my fic.  
  
Fallen World  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Balcony Scene  
  
'Damn!' he panted with fatigue as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a towel. 'Its hot in here.' He put the towel around his neck and stepped out of the GR into the crisp evening air and sighed. Fireflies danced and he looked up at the moon. In a little over a week it would be full. He sighed again, only this time it was a forlorn sigh. He lowered his gaze to a balcony on the third floor of the Capsule Corp. building.  
  
Vegeta had a problem. A big one...No matter how much he tried not to think about it, he was infatuated with Bulma. Almost everything about Bulma.  
  
Her intelligence made her unique. Never had he ever met someone of her genius. If he described what he needed, she could most likely build it better than he had ever hoped for. She would have made a brilliant war strategist. Not to mention the fact that she happened to be the only person in the whole universe that can keep up with him in a verbal spat.  
  
Her personality reminded him of his own.such pride.(Nuff said)  
  
Her beauty was exotic. Her pouty lips, cerulean eyes, and silken aqua locks made her face a rare diamond amongst pearls. Her body screamed perfection with her exquisite curves and petite form. Oh how he would love to hold her close and explore her physique and every last inch of that creamy skin.  
  
Last but not least. Her fiery temper. it was his favorite source of amusement.  
  
. The 'almost' was the fact that she put up with weakling asshole, Yama- something. He actually liked Kakarott more than he liked that waste of space.  
  
He raised his gaze to the moon for a moment again and exhaled deeply.  
  
He had felt this way for some time now but only recently admitted it to himself. He was actually enjoying her company and spending less and less time in the GR. He hated her for it...Of course he was rarely nice to her. That might blow his cover and then where would he be considering she already had that pathetically weak idiot 'boyfriend' as she called it. Besides, it was much more fun to piss her off..  
  
She had left her French doors open again he noticed. The curtains billowed in an almost hypnotizing rhythm. Crickets chirped with the sound of night and he found himself floating to her balcony.  
  
He shook his head to rid himself of the flood of thoughts and landed silently on the banister. The smell of alcohol reeked from her room. He quickly dismissed it and concentrated on listening to her breathing. 'She's awake?...At this time of night?'  
  
He listened closer and caught the tiny hiccups and barely audible sniffles.  
  
'I wonder what that idiot has done now...' he thought to himself  
  
He heard something drop and roll and a rustling coming from the corner coming toward him.  
  
'Oh Fuck!!' he panicked and flew up to the balcony above hers and flattened out to hide in the shadow of it's underneath. He watched her as she slowly padded to the rail. Her head was lowered so he couldn't see the look in her eyes as she climbed up onto the railing. 'What the hell is she doing?'  
  
Her quiet sobs got louder and she stood up, shaking a little. She looked at the moon and spoke.  
  
"Yamcha, wherever you are, whoever you are with, I hope you see this in your dreams tonight" she sniffled and grabbed onto the railing that stuck down from above.  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened in realization. 'The stupid onna is going to try to hurt herself..."  
  
" I gave you * hic * ten years of my life and loved you with all of my heart but I see that I am living in a huge lie. You don't * hic *love me. You told me that last time you cheated was your last and I trusted you again. But I see that that you, once again, find me unworthy..." She let go of the rail above her and spread her arms. She looked to the sidewalk below for a millisecond, then closed her eyes and jumped...  
  
Well.I know that it is short but I was bored so I thought I would introduce these two.I will probably have the next chapter up tomorrow...  
  
Seven~* 


	3. Morning

Disclaimer:...  
  
A/N: I'd like to apologize to the people who reviewed before this damn thing fucked up.. I am a complete dumbass and somehow I put chapter one in front of my prologue.... Needless to say...I was lividly pissed beyond all recognition and I took the mother fucker off the net so I could fix it... Once again, Gomen  
  
Fallen World Chapter 2 Morning  
  
She woke up in the morning to the horrific beeping of an alarm clock...7:00.... She found herself fully clothed in her bed. The blankets were all in a tangled mess at her feet. The sunlight filtered in through the sheer curtains and she had one hell of a headache. She looked around her room. "What the fuck happened?" Then she saw the empty bottle of sake (Japanese liquor) on the floor and it all came back to her. "I should be dead?" Disbelief and depression took turns swirling about in her mind.  
  
Just then her mother burst through the door with a huge smile on her face. "Good Morning, Sweetheart!!" she chirped "I brought you some yummy breakfast." She presented a plate of rice eggs, and bacon, all in the shape of a happy face and a glass of orange juice.  
  
"Uhhh...Thanks mom..." she replied, her eyebrows arched.  
  
"No prob, sweetie, I knew you'd love it.! Now I have to get Veggie-pooh's breakfast ready for him before he wakes up....poor thing must have had a long night or is sick or something because he is still asleep..." she said while put Bulmas breakfast on the table by her bed. "Bye, sugar!" She closed the door and scurried down hall to the stairs.  
  
'I wonder what the hell she is on to stay so fucking chipper all the time!...' She looked at her "Happy Meal" and felt the first terrifying nauseous wave of her hangover sweep over her stomach. She made it to her bathroom without a moment to spare.  
  
...............................  
  
  
  
The stars were flashing by the starship as it sped up.  
  
The creature stood in silence with his hands behind his back and tail swishing behind him. His whole body gleamed from the passing stars outside of his window for he was entirely covered with a strange, flexible metal.  
  
He heard a door slide open, footsteps, and a noise behind him but made no move to suggest that he did.  
  
The humanoid flipped his long braid over his shoulder and saluted at his master's back.  
  
"Lord Furiza, we have set a course for the Ice quadrant. We will be arriving on your home planet within the hour." Asserted a voice from the shadows.  
  
Furiza turned to the voice and smirked "Thank you Zarbon. How is the experiment coming along?"  
  
"All is going smoothly, sir. We will have your weapon ready in about a week.." Zarbon bowed his head in respect.  
  
The revived tyrant twisted his smirk into an evil grin and narrowed his eyes. "Excellent."  
  
Vegeta cracked open an eye and looked at the clock beside his bed. "FUCK...I've slept most the morning!!" It was 9:30 and the sayian prince was 5 hours late for his training. 'That's the last time I sit up all night watching over that stupid suicidal onna....oh bloody hell, I'm exhausted...'  
  
He trudged to the bathroom and grabbed a towel out of the closet. He slid open the shower door and turned on the water to as hot as it could get.  
  
"FUCK!" He growled and took his soaking wet boxers off and chucked them over the sliding door to dry when he got out.  
  
'What the hell is wrong with me today?' he asked himself as he lathered up his hair. 'I wonder if I should interrogate the onna today to see what the fuck happened last night.'  
  
He heard a knock at the door and he sighed. He could smell her perfume from behind two doors and he heard her ridiculous humming. 'It's the onna's mother.' He wouldn't admit it ever but he actually liked Bulma's family even though they sometimes got on his nerves...mainly Mrs. Briefs, whom he had also dubbed, "Blondie"  
  
"What do you want, Blondie?" he sighed.  
  
"Vegeta-dear, I just wanted to make sure that you woke up sometime today...You sleep like the dead you know...Oh yeah...I also wanted you to come down and eat your Brunch before you get a big tummy ache like that, cute sweet Goku.."  
  
He grunted but didn't say anything about the name she called him. "Fine...I'll be down in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright Sweetie." She called to the door as she skittered down the hall.  
  
"That woman." He muttered aloud and shook his head.  
  
After his shower and dress he stepped out into the hallway in front of Bulma as she came out of her room for the first time that day.  
  
"G'morning Vegeta." She offered with a fake smile.  
  
"Not Really." He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at her.  
  
"Fine, whatever, I'll never say anything remotely civil to you again." She growled.  
  
He glared at her then, as sternly as he could he asked her a question that made her blood cold in panic.  
  
"Did you have fun last night, Onna?"  
  
Yeah...its short...so what. I will update soon.  
  
Seven~* 


	4. Concern

Disclaimed.  
  
A.N. Hi, I apologize for not updating recently. I hate school and Psychology and I have recently discovered that I am allergic to any kind of melon...the hard way. That sucks but hey, Now I know like 5 of the nurses at the hospital on a first name basis and I can always use more friends! : ) Anyways, enough of my senseless rambling. Oh yeah.. I don't know if Yamcha can sense ki's or not but in my story he can't.  
  
Fallen World Chapter 2 Concern?  
  
Bulma hung her head in shame.  
  
He knew she tried to kill herself. She dared to meet his gaze. His eyes said it all. She explored them. She saw anger as deep as the fires of hell, she saw that glint, that represented knowledge of her cowardly attempt, and she saw... concern?  
  
Concern?  
  
The wheels in her head began to turn. 'How did Vegeta know about last night? How did I get into my bed? How am I even alive?'  
  
In less than a milisecond, it dawned on her. 'Vegeta saved my life! He cares about me!"  
  
Her eyes widened in realization and then softened while his remained as hard as ever. She took a courageous step toward him and offered a small smile.  
  
"You saved me?....Didn't you?"she asked with a tinge of gratitude in her voice  
  
Although he really felt good that he could protect the woman, he couldn't let her see that or she would think he was growing soft so he snorted and poured as much distaste as he could into his voice. "Yes, I saved your pathetic ass...I need you to fix that damned machine when it breaks .  
  
She knew better...Once again...his eyes said it all.  
  
She smirked and stepped even closer. Vegeta stood his ground.  
  
Her next words and actions made Vegeta's carefully placed wall against emotion crumble and his jaw hit the floor.  
  
She leaned in quickly and kissed him on the lips. After a moment, she pulled away a few inches. "Thank you...Prince Vegeta..."  
  
Before he could even react, she turned and left him to his thoughts.  
  
Vegeta watched her retreating form in awe. 'What the hell just happened?'  
  
"VEGETA-DEAR! YOUR BRUNCH WILL TURN TO LUNCH IF YOU DON"T HURRY THAT CUTE BUTT UP AND EAT IT!!" screeched Mrs. Briefs from the bottom of the steps.  
  
Vegeta sighed and went downstairs to deal with brunch before it got out of hand.  
  
Vegeta wolfed down his 'brunch' in record time, even faster than Goku, occasionally sneaking peeks of the top of Bulma's head over the newspaper that she was reading. After he was finished. He bolted out of the room to the gravity room for some intense training.  
  
"Bulma-dear, your father and I are going out to a dinner and a movie tonight, I put Veggie-Pooh's dinner in the fridge. Heat it up at 350 for 12 minutes." Mrs. Breifs chirped as she grabbed her purse and her husband and drug them both out the door.  
  
"Bye mom." Bulma waved.  
  
She looked at the clock and sighed "5:00 and nothing to do..."  
  
The phone rang and Bulma answered it cheerfully.  
  
"Hey Babe..." a sultry voice greeted  
  
"Yamcha..." she returned with distaste  
  
"What's got your panties in a twist?" he returned nonchalantly after taking a drink.  
  
"Think, Asshole." she ordered while tapping her foot  
  
Yamcha panicked .....she saw him and Sara! 'QUICK YAMCHA, ya gotta think fast if you wanna keep the bitch's cash rolling in...'  
  
"Aw come on baby, your sour over yesterday?... There wasn't anything going on between me and...whats-her-face. It's show business..." He soothed.  
  
"What's-her-face?! OH! You mean that tramp with the short red dress made from cheap sheer curtains, that you were KISSING on public television yesterday? And what did she say again?... Hmmm...let me think..uh....OH YEAH!... I'm pregnant with his baby? Wasn't that it?" she screeched  
  
"SHE'S A FAN!!" he retorted  
  
"A FAN? Is that how you treat every fan?! YAMCHA! I SWEAR...If I EVER see you again... I will have Vegeta beat the living shit out of you till you are so scarred up you wont be able to show your face in public again! " She huffed  
  
"Vegeta!? You are cheating on me with VEGETA!?" he boomed.  
  
"I never said that but I think Vegeta would be a better lover than you ever could be!" she spat and slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
  
Yamcha placed the phone on the hook gently, a look of absolute hatred settled in his eyes.  
  
He went for his sake that he had been nursing and drained the remainder of the bottle dry. He sat a few minutes and then he grabbed his keys and headed for the door.  
  
It was one thing for him to cheat on Bulma...he had certain...needs that Bulma didn't want to full-fill, But NO ONE should EVER cheat on HIM!!!  
  
Vegeta dodged an imaginary punch and proceded to ki blast his shadow to death trying to get her out of his mind. He had been at it for hours...  
  
So far...he was unsucessful.  
  
'KAMI! Why the hell did she have to do that...now I want her even more than I did before! She probably wasn't even serious about kissing me....just another silly Earth custom...She's probably forgiving that asswipe now and I am in here going crazy over her like some invalidic reject.!' "OOOF!." He panted as a stray ki blast bounced off the wall and hit him in the gut. He dodged a few more and sat down indian style on the floor. "Kuso..."he sighed  
  
Yamcha sped into the driveway, leaving tire tracks on the ground. He got out of the car and slammed the door so hard the window cracked. He walked slowly to the door, fists balled, and beat on it for all it's worth. "BULMA!"  
  
She jumped up from the couch, where she had been trying to relax and ran to the kitchen to get a knife from the drawer just in case he decided to threaten her.  
  
"BULMA! LET ME IN NOW!!!" he beat on the door again.  
  
'Shit! He sounds mad!' she thought as she quickly ran and hid in the bathroom.  
  
"FUCK IT!" he kicked the door in and started looking for her.  
  
She panicked at the sound of splintering wood.  
  
^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^:^  
  
Vegeta felt the onna's ki spike in panic and opened his eyes from his uneasy meditation. He felt the asswipe weakling's ki as well. "What the hell is going on!? She probably made up with that dickwad and is fucking him as I speak!!" he growled and slowly got up.  
  
"Bulma." He said in a singsong voice. "Come out, come out, wherever you are..."  
  
He came to the bathroom on the first floor and smirked. Something was moving in there. He pretended to leave and close the door but instead of closing the door behind him he floated up and closed himself inside. Bulma sighed in relief and opened the door. Intending to climb out the bathroom window to the GR and hope and pray Vegeta would help her.  
  
He pounced on her from above causing her to drop her knife. He straddled her hips and pinned her arms above her head with one hand. He cackled. "What's this?" his words, somewhat slurred. He picked up the knife, the stench of alcohol permeated the air that she was trying to breathe.  
  
"First your cheating on me...Now you think you can defend yourself with this knife? Bulma.....Do you think I am going to hurt you?" he inquired hazily while tapping the flat part of the blade on the side of her face  
  
"If you even think about it....I'll scream so loud, Vegeta will hear and then he will kick your ass for disturbing his training!"  
  
"Again with the Space Monkey? Now I know you are fucking him..." he growled and then laughed again. "WHORE!!!"  
  
She gasped as he grabbed her breast roughly and leaned in to kiss her neck. "You'll give this to him but not to me?" his spittle hit her in the face as he slid his hand down and around to her ass. "Well, bitch! I'll take it!" he sneered and ripped her shirt off of her.  
  
He faintly noticed a growl in the background but ignored it.  
  
"BASTARD!!!" She freed a hand and scratched his face as hard as she could.  
  
"YOU CUNT!!!" was all she heard before her lights went out.  
  
And that is when the drunken Earthling noticed a red-eyed Sayain.  
  
"Space Monkey?...Cunt?...No, Douche Bag, you're the cunt and you are going to pay dearly for hurting the Onna.  
  
What do you think?...eh.its alright. Review please. 


End file.
